chocolate frogs
by vhplover
Summary: Tom marvolo riddle and hermione Jean ravenclaw love story


**This story is set in 1939 with tom and hermione as kids then they grow up this is NOT A TIME TRAVEL FIC hermione is born the same year as tom. Hermione is the heir of ravenclaw i decited that her last name will be ravenclaw. Tom is the heir of slytherin but he will keep his last name riddle, he is kind of OOC and hermione is too.**

**WARNINGS: gore, mentions of abuse, "bad words", sex, PEDOS, mentions of incest and rape.**

**RATING: M**

**PARINGS: hermione and tom**.

**"i can make bad things happen to people who annoy me. i can make them hurt if i want to". - tom riddl****e**

Tom Marvolo Riddle always knew he was better then everybody at wool's orphanage, he could talk to snakes, move things without touching them and make bad things happen to those who are mean to him. People called him a freak, no one wanted to be around him so he spent his time at the library and talking to his snakes at the gardens.

One day a man with a weird hat, robes and a kind of long beard came to talk to him, at first tom thought he was a doctor coming to check him out but after what the man called albus dumbledore told him it felt like everything was complete. He was a wizard and going to hogwarts of witchcraft and wizardry. Albus Dumbledore couldn't help but shudder at the thought of the boy from wool's orphanage who reminded him so much of his ex lover.

1 week after dumbledore seen him, Tom was laying in bed reading a book when miss cole came bursting though the door "mr. riddle come now mr. dumbledore is here don't wanna keep him waiting do you?" said miss cole as she put her hands on her hips and glared at him.

Tom shot out of bed at the mention of dumbledore and quickly set his book down on his rusted table. "oh no miss cole don't wanna keep him waiting" said tom in his sweetest tone he could muster as he toke a step closer to miss cole who looked at him like she didn't belive him at all.

"no, no you don't, come along mr. riddle" said miss cole as she pushed him out the door much to tom's dislike. They were walking down the haul tom trailing behind miss cole when she turned around to face him "Don't make a fool of yourself riddle" miss cole spat.

"don't worry i'll do no such thing" tom said with a tight smile.

"Good, come now" miss cole turned back around and kept walking.

They reached dumbledore who was standing by the door "Hello mr. riddle, miss cole" dumbledore nodded to us.

"Hello to you mr. dumbledore" miss cole batted her eyelashes at dumbledore who smiled tightly at her.

"well we better be going mr. riddle" said dumbledore.

Tom nodded and walked out the door with dumbledore. "hold on to my arm mr. riddle" said dumbledore once outside.Tom did as he said only because he was excited to get his supplys for hogwarts.

All of a sudden it felt like he was being pulled into a small hole. A minute later they landed in a town with people that hat pointed hats and robes who stopped when they seen dumbledore and bowed to him but when they seen tom they would either sneer or pull the kids away from him. He must really be respected, i want people to respect me too tom thought. "what is this place and why did i feel like i was being pulled in a small hole?" said tom as he looked a around the place

"This is diagon alley where you'll buy your school supplys and we just used a portkey" said dumbledore as he led tom to a store with alot of books in the windows. "That is flourish blotts where you will get your books and textbooks for hogwart courses but first we need to go to gringotts wizarding bank so we can make you a acount so we can buy your supplys" dumbledore said as he pulled tom to a big building that said Gringotts Bank on it.

As they went into gringotts it went silent as dumbledore came in, one of the goblins with long nails and yellow teeth looked at tom in awe which tom didn't even notice because he was to busy looking around this weird but beautiful place he was in. Dumbledore silently lead tom to the front desk where a gobiln with big yellow eyes and a sick smile sat. "ah hello dumbledore what would you like today" the goblin said without even a glance a tom.

"we would like to make a acount for tom riddle" said dumbledore.

The goblin looked at tom up and down and then sneered "i wouldn't expect _tom riddle_ to have any _wizard money_ for me to put into his acount" said the ugly goblin.

"i have the money for him" dumbdore pulled a large bag of gallons out his robe and set it on the goblins desk and tom's eyes nearly popped out his skull, i've never seen that much money before thought tom.

The goblin sneered then toke the money "how much do you want back?" grumbled the goblin.

"200 gallons please" said dumbledore.

"here" the goblin rolled his eyes as he gave tom the money "have a nice day" the goblin sneered.

After that they went to finish getting his supplys but sadly the day was over and he had to go back to wool's orphanage which he dreded going back but atlease he has his new books to read.


End file.
